


Light

by Firerocket123456



Category: Drake & Josh, Wizards vs Aliens, iCarly
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy my second story about Carly Shay & Drake Parker getting married and having a child! Then 13 years later, their son Mike meets a wizard named Tom Clarke and then agrees to defeat the Nekross once and for all...





	1. Light

It was a black night in Seattle.

 

Carly was sitting alone at the Groovy Smoothie sipping her Blueberry Banana Blitz slowly, waiting for her boyfriend Drake Parker to come with the "suprise" he said he had for her.

 

 

Then 2 hands went over her eyes..

 

 

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice to Carly  
"Spencer?" Carly teased when she knew who it was: Drake

 

"Nope! And for getting the answer wrong, I'm gonna tickle you!" Drake said

 

Then he tickled Carly all over as she shrieked and yelped, begging Drake to stop

 

"I surrender!" Carly yelled when she couldn't take it anymore

"Ok I'll stop!" Drake said after she kissed his girlfriend's cheek and sat down and asked for a Strawberry Splat smoothie

"So?" Carly said after she was done with her smoothie

"The suprise?" Drake asked while sipping his smoothie, "It's right here!" he said as he took Carly's hands as she stood up on her feet.

 

Then Drake got down on one knee and got a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it, and inside the box was a diamond ring.

 

"Carly... will you marry me?" Drake asked with a smile on his face 

 

 

Then Carly broke down into tears and got a box of tissues out of her back pocket and got some tissues out of and blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

 

Then she sniffed and said "Yes, baby!"

A few months later the wedding was held

 

Carly was shaking a little bit but luckily her good friend Sam Puckett was there to comfort her and it worked

 

"Carly Shay, do you take Drake Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Carly

 

"I do!" Carly said smiling

 

"Excellent," the priest said smiling back as he turned to Drake

 

"Drake Parker, do you take Carly Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife for as you both shall live?" The priest asked Drake

 

"I do!" Drake said grinning

"I know pronounce this couple husband and wife," the priest said as he closed his book "You may kiss the bride!" 

 

Then Carly & Drake kissed

 

During the wedding party, Carly was just helping herself to a piece of cake when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Sam smiling

 

"Carly, this is awesome!" Sam said after she swallowed her last piece of cake

 

"I know! I'm now a wife!" Carly said cheerfully

 

"Not that! The cake!" Sam said before she turned around to see her twin sister, Melanie walking up to her.

 

"Sup Melanie" Sam groaned 

"Sam!" Carly said sternly 

"It's okay, Carly! I get that all the time!" Melanie said sweetly as she grabbed a plate and helped herself to a piece of cake

 

"Where's your mom?" Drake asked as he came up to get cake 

 

"She got arrested!" Sam said sadly 

"What'd she do THIS time?" Gibby asked holding his plate with 2 pieces of cake

 

"She went to an Ariana Grande concert." Sam started

 

"Nothing wrong with that." Drake accidentally interrupted

 

Sam turned to him angrily

 

"Sorry! Everyone loves Ariana Grande!" Drake said grinning from ear to ear

"But the people at the entrance refused to let her in because apparently they "Overbooked" so she snuck in and heard Ariana Grande singing backstage but then Ariana turned around and saw her snogging a dancer on stage and then she called security and that made her run on stage and push the beauty down, take off her boots and hit her with them and then security came and they took her away! She's like famous but in a bad way!  
This is briliant! Now I don't have to live with her anymore!" Sam cheered 

"So, who are you gonna live with now?" Freddie asked as he approached the team with Spencer 

 

"Dunno!" Sam said as she swallowed her last piece of cake

"You wanna live with me and Carly?" Drake asked

 

"That....." Sam started and thought about it "That would be wonderful!"

 

 

15 MONTHS LATER

 

Drake & Sam were playing Super Smash Bros and Drake was about to win when Carly came into the room breathing like Darth Vader so they had to end it there.

 

"Carly, what is it?!" Drake said holding his wife's hands

 

"I have great news!" Carly said when she had stopped breathing like the Dark Lord

"What is it, kiddo?" Sam asked while taking a bite from a hamburger 

"Yeah, tell us!" Spencer said as he had just had a shower and had overheard the conversation

 

I.... " Carly started "I'm pregnant!"

 

There was awkward silence

 

"WHAT?!" Everyone else said all of a sudden and it made Carly jump

"Congratulations, Drake, in 9 months you will be a father! And you guys will be uncles," Carly said as she pointed at Spencer, Gibby, & freddie. "And Sam & Melanie will be aunts!" Carly said smiling

 

9 months later Carly was sitting a hospital bed experiencing grave pain as the baby was coming out, eventually a newborn baby boy came out and Carly had tears running down her cheeks as she held her son

 

"Okay, Daddy you have the honour of naming him." Carly whispered as her son was sleeping on his mother's chest

 

Drake thought for a while

 

"Mike Jackson Parker!" Drake eventually said

 

"Perfect!" Carly said as she kissed her son's head

 

A few days later Drake had to go on tour with his band around the world and Sam had decided to live with Melanie  
so that left Carly and Mike together.

 

Carly had really got used to calming Mike down when he cried, but only in the daytime, she was still getting used to the nighttime routine.

 

As Carly walked over to her son's crib, she leaned over to see her son crying and wiggling as a newborn would.

 

"Can't sleep either, huh sweetie?" Carly asked softly as she gently lifted her child out of his crib and began to rock her baby, letting out a soft shushing sound until Mike's crying was quickly reduced to sobs.

"Take it your hungry, right?" Carly whispered as she walked him over to a seat she and Drake placed at the side of the room, then she sat down, rolled her sleeve down her shoulder and began to breastfeed Mike.

 

She was exhausted and didn't know what to do so she drank some water and rubbed her eyes and then kissed her son's head multiple times slowly and let out a soft shushing sound until eventually Mike released Carly's breast, laying his head on his mother's chest so Carly walked him over to his crib and gently placed him down and kissed his forehead and let him sleep.

 

 

1 YEAR LATER

Sam was checking her texts when she saw one particular text from Carly

 

Carly: 12:41: Call me! Now!!

 

The phone rang twice then Carly picked up eventually.

 

The first sound Sam hears on the other side is the whimper of a baby - Mike - that made her smile.

 

"Carly?"

 

"Hey Sam," Carly said smiling "Hold on let me just...."

 

Sam pulls the phone away from her ear, smiling as she hears Carly cooing to her child.

 

"Ok! Sorry Sam, I just needed to get him all situated with his bottle." Carly said as she laughed.

 

"Eh, don't worry kiddo! So why'd you want me to call you?" Sam asked as she drank her coffee

 

"I was just wondering if you'd want to move in with me & Mike for a while, since Drake’s on tour with his band." 

 

"Sure," Sam said as she pressed FaceTime.

 

Carly then picked up.

 

"You wanna see him?" Carly asked softly as she approached her son's crib and lifted him out onto her shoulder.

 

Sam cried

 

"He's so cute!" Sam whispered as she wiped her cheeks

 

"I know!" Carly whispered back as her son was still sleeping, then Carly kissed his forehead.

 

Sam drove up to Carly's house at 17:30, rang the doorbell and was greeted by her old school friend.

 

"Hey, Shay!" Sam said as she stepped inside and hugged her best friend.

 

"Shh," Carly said as she put her finger to her lips

 

"He's sleeping."

 

"Ok." Sam whispered back to match the volume.

Carly & Sam then walked into the living room and say down on the couch.

 

"So thanks!" Sam said as she lifted her legs onto the table

 

"For what?"

 

"You know," Sam said as she turned to Carly

 

"This!" Sam said as she unzipped her boots and threw them onto the coffee table

 

"Please," Carly started "If anyone wanted to move in with me and my one year old child, it would most likely be you, and Freddie."

 

"Freddie's mom is so annoying!" Sam groaned

 

"Aw come on," Carly said smiling "She's not that--"

 

"She puts anti-itching powder in Freddie's clothes because she's afraid mosquitos will bite him!" Sam said as she cut Carly off

 

"What?" Carly said as she was confused

 

But before Sam could answer, a sharp cry came from the baby monitor on the coffee table right next to Sam's boots

 

"Duty calls." Carly said as she leaped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Sam followed.

 

She stands in the doorway just as Carly picks up her son from the crib.

 

Carly begins to rock Mike, letting out a soft shushing sound as Mike's loud crying was quickly reduced to sobs.

 

Sam then walked over to the two of them and smiled at the infant in his mother's arms, and his head laying on his mother's shoulder.

 

"Hi, Mike!" Sam crooned softly enough for Mike to hear.

 

"Did you just want some cuddles with Aunt Sam?" Sam asked as she kissed Mike's cheek and then took him from Carly's arms.

 

"Is that what you wanted? A hug?" 

 

Mike giggled as Sam tickled Mike's feet and lifted him up into the air with a wide open mouthed smile that made Mike gurgle.

 

After a few minutes of Sam swaying side to side whilst holding Mike, Mike's eyes finally closed so Sam gently placed him down into his crib.

 

 

The next day Sam was munching on Cheerios, minding her own business when she heard Mike giggling as his mother (WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT WHEN Gibby WAS PLANNING ON FIGHTING Freddie in iEnrage Gibby) tickled his toes as the two of them walked down the stairs slowly.

 

Sam smiled when she saw Carly place Mike down in his high chair.

 

”How’s my little cherry pie?!” Carly said crouching down at Mike’s side, smiling at the baby who giggled back at his mom.

 

Sam then got up and kissed his cheek.

 

”Cutie!” Sam said as she smiled.

 

Mike laughed as Sam kept tapping his nose rapidly and repeatedly as she clicked her tongue along to the rhythm. 

 

 

After Carly had fed Mike, the three of them were in the living room and on the couch.

 

 

Carly then gently placed her infant on her lap and began to rock Mike with her knees, smiling as Mike coos in response

 

 

Sam then leaned over and ran her finger down Mike’s nose and pressed the end with a beep, chuckling as Mike giggles as Sam open mouth smiles at him

 

 

 

UPDATE WILL BE SOON

 

====================================================

 

3 YEARS LATER

 

Carly was walking up to Mike's pre-school, (WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT WHEN SHE GOT OFF THE ELEVATOR WITH Missy IN iReunite with Missy) when she stopped and looked through the window to see her son doing a puzzle and it made her smile.

She then entered and went to the front desk and went signed some paper then the lady at the front desk, then one of the members of staff opened the door where all the kids were playing

 

"Mike, your mom's here to pick you up!" The woman said but not so loud since she had a sore throat, and it was obvious Mike couldn't hear her, but luckily Carly stepped in.

 

"Mikey, come on!" Carly said cheerfully and Mike's head snapped up and ran towards his mother and Carly was already up on her feet and kneeling down for a hug.

 

"Mommy!" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

 

"Hi, sweetheart!" Carly said as she lifted him up and kissed her son's cheek "You ready to go?" Carly asked as she smiled and Mike nodded and began to fall asleep so Carly carried him back to the car and strapped him into his car seat and then drove home.

 

Mike woke up during traffic 

"Hi, Mommy!" Mike said happily 

"Hi, baby!" Carly said turning around to smile back at her son

Ariana Grande was playing on the radio and the song was No Tears Left To Cry  
and Mike wanted Carly to change the song, so she did and it was Little Mix Woman Like Me, and Mike loved Little Mix.

"We're home!" Carly said as she carried Mike into the house and helped Mike take his trainers off. Then she sat on the stairs to take her boots off.

"Living room!" Sam called, Sam and Melanie were staying a few days to keep Mike & Carly company

Mike then charged off to see his Aunt.

 

"Wait, wait wait." Carly said as she held her boots with her thumb and forefinger 

 

"Hug and kisses?" Carly asked with a sad puppy eyes face

 

"They're free!"

 

So instead of running to see Sam first, Mike ran towards his mom.

 

Carly then lifted him up into her arms and kissed his cheek multiple times.

 

Then she lowered Mike down so he could see Sam.

Mike then ran into the living room and hopped onto Sam's lap

"Oof!" Sam said as Mike got into her lap "Hey, monkey!" 

"Hi, Aunt Sam!" Mike said happily after Sam kissed his cheek

 

Then Carly came into the room and scooped Mike up into her arms

 

"Mommy!" Mike whined

 

"It's okay, honey!" Carly said as she put Mike back done on the couch "Daddy's on the phone. Wanna speak to him?" Carly asked

 

"Sure!" Mike said so Carly dropped to her knees and held the phone to Mike so he could speak to Drake.

 

A few minutes later Melanie came in saying had a suprise for Mike on his birthday which was in 2 days time.

 

"What is it, Aunt Melanie? What's the supwise?" Mike asked desperately

Melanie dropped to her knees

"It's a secret, buddy!" Melanie said as she kissed Mike's forehead and scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek and put him on the couch gently and began to tickle him

Immediately shrieks and yelps came from the 4 year old

 

"Mommy, help me!" Mike yelled to his mother but she shook her head slowly while grinning.

 

Mike was eventually able to break free but the second he escaped Melanie's grip, he fell off the couch and hit his head on the carpet. He started to cry and then Carly scooped him up.

"I'll take him to his room to calm him down!" Carly said as she exited the room with Mike sobbing tears on her shoulder and it made Melanie feel bad. She was miserable for the rest of the day and it made Mike feel bad as well.

 

Mike was too upset to come down to dinner so Carly put the leftover pizza onto a red plate and took it up to Mike's room and saw Mike lying down with tears running down his cheeks.

"Sweetie.." Carly began

But Mike his under the covers so Carly put the pizza on the bedside table and picked Mike up and out of bed.

 

"I know you feel bad, it happens to all of us!" Carly said rubbing Mike's stomach and kissing his head. 

 

"I miss Daddy!" Mike said sadly as he buried his face in Carly's chest

 

"We all do!" Carly said "But he'll be back soon!" 

 

Mike then ate some pizza and felt better when there was a knock at the door so Carly scooped Mike up and went to answer the door.

 

Carly was surprised to see her old school friend, Wendy standing there with Spencer and Gibby and Freddie.

 

"Guys, what're you doing here? " Carly said all shocked

"We just came to see Mike!" Wendy said as she smiled at Mike.

 

"Yeah!" Freddie said as he was filming the scene

 

"And Dad wants me to check on you Carls. So I'll tell him you are just fine!" 

"GIBBEH!!!" said Gibby since he had nothing else to say.

 

"Okay... see you guys tomorrow morning! It's somebody's bedtime!" Carly smirked as she turned to Mike.

 

"Aw, Mommy!" Mike said

 

"Okay, we're gonna go now. Bye!" Spencer said as he walked backwards to the car, then Carly took Mike upstairs.

 

"G'night!" Sam & Melanie said simultaneously

 

Carly then got Mike into his pyjamas and carried him into bed.

"You're so pretty, you know that right, baby?" Carly said smiling

"I love you, Mommy!" Mike said as he began to fall asleep

 

Carly then tucked him in, kissed him and left him to sleep......

 

 

The next morning, Carly went downstairs into the kitchen but was surprised to see Melanie sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, drinking Wahoo Punch.

 

"Hey Melanie!" Carly said as she went over to the fridge

 

"Hi Carly!" Melanie said after she said as she was done with her Wahoo Punch.

 

Then Sam came downstairs.

 

"Guess who came crawling into momma's bed for morning cuddles?" Sam yelled when she was at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Carly and Melanie looked up and smiled when she saw Mike clinging onto Sam's back with his legs wrapped around her middle as Sam held them in place. 

Mike giggled as Sam tickled the bottoms of his feet and she turned around to place him down on the bar stool opposite his mother.

 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Carly said as she scooped Mike up into her arms and kissed his forehead.

 

"Hi, Mommy!" Mike said as he buried his face into her chest as he was lowered down onto the stool. 

 

Then Little Mix No More Sad Songs was playing on the radio but then Mike surprised everyone by doing the Machine Gun Kelly part. 

 

Carly was stunned the most.

 

 

A few hours later the entire team were hanging out & playing Super Smash Bros and Mike was playing in his room. 

 

 

Then Carly came into the room a few minutes later.

WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT AFTER THE BREAK ON iCan't take it.

 

"Mommy!" Mike yelled as he ran towards his mother and hugged her boots.

 

"Hi, baby!" Carly said cheerfully as she scooped Mike up into her arms and kissed his cheek.

 

"Guess what, sweetie?" Carly said softly as she got her phone out.

 

"What?" Mike asked

 

 

"You wanna FaceTime Daddy?" Carly as she pressed: Drake.

 

"Yay!" Mike said happily.

 

The FaceTime noise rang twice and Drake eventually picked up.

 

"Daddy!" Mike yelled into the phone.

 

"Hey, monkey!" Drake said grinning & it made Mike giggle "I miss you Daddy!" Mike said with a frown on his face.

 

"Cheer up, buddy!" Drake said smiling and Mike smiled back a little bit, "Hopefully, I'll make it home in time for your birthday." Drake said. Mike made a huge smile appear on his face. Then Carly kissed the back of his head.

 

"Can you pass me onto Mommy now?" Drake asked

 

"Sure! Here Mommy!" Mike said as he handed Carly the phone.

 

"Thanks, honey!" Carly said as she kissed his forehead.

 

Then Mike threw his arms around Carly and she laughed.

 

"Okay, sweetheart!" Carly said as she rubbed Mike's back "I know you love hugs but..." 

 

All of a sudden Gibby & Sam crashed into the room and Carly scooped Mike up and placed him under the covers. 

 

"Stop!" Carly shouted.

 

Then Freddie & Spencer came in and tired to break up the fight to no avail.

 

But then everything stopped when Sam's boot accidentally knocked something over, and that caught Mike's attention.

 

Carly was shocked to see that Mike's LEGO tower that Mike spent over 2 months making and put so much effort into it. Carly knew his reaction wasn't going to be good.

 

When Mike turned around to the other side of his bed, and saw the broken Lego, he began to cry.

 

Carly then scooped him up and cradled him against her hip, letting out a soft shushing sound that eventually put him to sleep. Carly then ended it by pressing her lips to the crown of his head. Then Carly put Mike into bed & kissed his forehead.

Carly decided tuck Mike in and let him sleep. Then everyone else went downstairs and into the living room.

 

"Why?" Carly asked softly as she sat on the couch in the middle of Sam & Gibby. 

Then everyone else looked at them.

 

"TELL ME!!!" Carly shouted at the top of her lungs and Sam & Gibby jumped at the same time.

 

"Tell me why you just burst into Mike's room & destroy the Lego Tower he and Drake spent over 2 months making and they finished it just a minute before Drake left. Mike didn't even get to say goodbye." Carly said as she began crying.

 

"Carls! Don't cry!" Sam said as she patted her lap

 

"I AM CRYING!!!" Carly shouted "BECAUSE YOU & GIBBY DESTROYED SOMETHING THAT ME, HIM AND DRAKE MADE FOR OVER 2 MONTHS STRAIGHT!! You're lucky Drake is gone so he won't explode when we tell him about the Lego! Now tell me what happened!" she yelled.

 

"I'll tell!" Spencer said, rising up. "Sam was mad that they both had one life left and the Final Smash appeared and Gibby got it & Sam dodged but she was Wario & he has a motorcycle and he went flying off the edge and that meant Sam lost & that made her really mad so she attacked Gibby and he belly gonged Sam & ran upstairs but Sam caught up with him and that made then they burst into Mike's room and... yeah." 

 

"Seriously?!" Carly shouted "It's just a stupid game! Well, not stupid, but it's just a game &...." she stopped when she saw Mike coming down the stairs.

 

Carly then went over to Mike & scooped him up.

 

"You okay, sweetie?" Carly asked softly after she kissed his cheek

 

"Bad dream, Mommy!" Mike sniffed

 

"Aw, honey!" Carly said as she kissed his forehead "It was just a dream!" 

 

"You want to play Super Smash Bros? To calm yourself down?" Sam asked 

 

"Yay!" Mike said as everyone chuckled as Carly kissed his cheek.

 

 

Then they spent the rest of the day playing Super Smash Bros.

 

 

"Carly?" Spencer asked as he was opening the fridge.

 

"Yeah?" Carly said as she rocked Mike up and down in her arms.

 

"You want me to make dinner, tonight?" Spencer said as he looked at the options.

 

"Sure!" Carly said cheerfully "What we're you planning?" 

 

 

"I think since it's someone's birthday tomorrow...." Spencer said while looking at Mike. "I'm making very special SPAGHETTI TACOS!!" 

 

That caught Mike's attention.

 

 

"YAY! I love spaghetti tacos!" Mike cheered

 

And then everyone laughed.

 

 

Carly then got off the couch while cradling Mike to her hip.

 

"You. Can have one later! As a V.I.P guest!" Carly said as she wiggled noses with Mike.

 

"But guess what time it is?" Carly asked softly as she kissed Mike's nose.

 

Mike thought for a while but he couldn't remember.

 

Carly then sing songed into Mike's ear, "Bath Time!"

 

"Mommy!" Mike whined

 

"I'm not letting you escape my grasp this time!" Carly said as she squeezed tight.

 

"Someone definitely needs a bath since it's someone's birthday tomorrow!" Sam said as she ran her nails under Mike's foot.

 

"Come on, sweetie!" Carly cheerfully said the 2 of them went upstairs.

 

10 minutes later Carly was sitting in her room with Mike watching Horrible Histories Gory Games with Dave Lamb and Rattus Rattus.

 

When the show was over, Mike fell fast asleep, so Carly scooped Mike up and took him to his room and placed him into bed. Then she kissed him goodnight.

 

The next day Carly went downstairs at around 6AM (WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT AFTER THE OPENING IN iMust have Locked 239) to get everything ready for Mike's birthday and had just finished with the presents when there was a knock at the door. So Carly went to answer it.

 

It was the members of Little Mix! Jesy Nelson, Perrie Edwards, Leigh Anne Pinnock, & Jade Thirlwall.

 

"Great! You made it!" Carly said as they stepped inside.

 

"Anything for our fans!" Perrie said smiling.

 

"And we'd love to perform No More Sad Songs with him!" Jade said cheerfully.

 

"Well, he's asleep now. You guys wanna see him?" Carly asked

 

"I wanna see him!" Jade said as she put her gift to Mike with the other presents.

 

"He's upstairs, come on...." Carly said as she was trying to figure out which member she was.

 

"Jade." Carly eventually said.

 

"OK!" Jade said as she followed Carly upstairs.

 

"He's right there!" Carly whispered as Jade stepped inside the room.

 

"Aww! That's so cute!" Jade whispered 

 

 

"I know." Carly said as she lowered down to kiss Mike's forehead.

 

Jade giggled

 

"I think it's best of you hide downstairs with the rest until it's time!" Carly whispered as she pointed to Mike & saw him beginning to wake up.

 

"OK!" Jade said as she walked downstairs.

 

 

Carly then entered the room and scooped Mike up.

 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

 

"Thanks, Mommy!" Mike said as he was lowered down.

 

Carly then kissed his cheek again.

 

 

 

10 minutes later the entire team was in the living room and Mike was happily opening his presents. 

 

Mike was so happy that he got a Lego Star Wars set he had wanted for ages from Gibby, and he got an iPad from Sam.

 

He had lots of great presents, then Carly signalled to the best girl band ever!

 

"Sweetie?" Carly asked as she rubbed Mike's back softly.

 

"Yeah?" Mike said as he put the present down.

 

"You wanna know what the suprise is, don't you?!" Freddie said as he smiled.

 

 

"Yeah!" Mike said as he giggled

 

"Well...." Spencer said as Carly got off the couch 

 

 

"Look behind you...." Everyone said.

 

 

Then Mike turned around slowly and almost fainted when he saw the 4 members of Little Mix standing right behind him!

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone said simultaneously

 

Carly then scooped Mike up and kissed him multiple times on his cheek 

 

"You wanna meet them, honey?" Carly asked softly as she walked over to the 4 best pop stars ever

 

Carly then handed Mike over to Jesy who kissed his cheek.

 

"Hi, birthday boy!" Jesy said as she tickled Mike's foot and kissed his nose and it made Mike smile

 

Then Jesy passed Mike to Leigh Anne.

 

Leigh Anne then kissed his forehead.

 

"You're beautiful!" Leigh Anne said as she smiled.

 

Then Mike was passed onto Perrie and then she kissed his cheek.

 

"You are awesome!" Perrie said smiling.

 

Then Mike was passed onto his favourite member, Jade.

 

Then Jade have Mike an Eskimo kiss and rocked him up and down in her arms.

 

"Happy birthday, gorgeous!" Jade said as she smiled and Mike smiled back.

 

Then Mike was passed back onto Carly who kissed the back of his head.

 

 

"So?" Jade said as she put her arms behind her back.

 

"Yeah?" Carly asked softly as she gently placed Mike down the couch.

 

 

"Since you're son loves No More Sad Songs," Perrie said as she walked over to Carly

 

"We were hoping to perform it with him!" Jesy said smiling

 

"That's if he wants to." Carly said as she looked at Mike.

 

 

"Of course I want to!" Mike yelled happily

 

Then everything got set up.

 

When it was Mike's time to rap, he was nervous. But he did it anyway!

 

"Taste.. Of the good life, can you keep pace, can you. Ride shotgun in the fast lane with ya eyes wide shut, tell me do you have faith in me? ... Stay.. The whole night till you feel the sun raise, can you.. forget everything ya man's saying? And let all of our pain be the champagne. Let me take the wheel from here & penthouse suite chill from here, show you the real is here, state at the skies with you, only got eyes for you. Even when the lights off I'm visualising you. I see you wonderwall, I get close to you, I watch you let if fall and get emotional. Erase the past we are free at last!" Mike rapped 

 

When the song was over everyone clapped and Mike thought it was for Little Mix but then the pop stars clapped as well which meant everyone was pleased with him for doing the Machine Gun Kelly part.

 

Then there was a knock at the door so Carly went to answer it. It was Drake!

 

Carly kissed his cheek.

 

"Mike, guess who's home?!" Carly said cheerfully

 

Mike then turned around to see his father smiling.

 

"Daddy!" Mike yelled as he ran towards his father

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Drake said as he scooped Mike up and kissed his cheek smiling.

 

"You wanna see the presents I got from Little Mix?" Mike asked

”What? I know you’re the biggest fan of Little Mix, but——“

Drake then looked around and opened his eyes wide, all shocked to see his favourite pop stars standing in his living room.

 

"Yeah! Sure!" Drake said as he went upstairs with Mike in his arms. 

 

"Uh oh...." Carly suddenly said as that reminded everyone else what happened the day before

 

 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LEGO?!!?" Drake yelled at the top of his lungs as Mike came running down the stairs and jumping into Carly's arms with a few tears running down his cheek.

 

"Let's go outside!" Carly said shaikly as she wiped Mike's tears away with her thumb, then she opened the door that led to the garden and everyone else went through into the fresh air. 

 

A few hours later when Drake had calmed down after the Lego situation, Mike was upstairs in his room playing with his Lego Star Wars sets when Carly came into his room with Jade & Carly dropped to her knees next to Mike.

 

"Hey, sweetie." Carly said as she kissed Mike's forehead

 

"Hi, Mommy." Mike said as he put the Lego down

 

 

Carly then scooped Mike up and all 3 of them sat on the bed.

 

"So listen, Mikey," Carly said as Jade rubbed his back softly 

 

"Yeah?" Mike said as he looked up at his mother.

 

"I have to be out of town for a few weeks." Carly said as she kissed the side of his head.

 

"Aww!" Mike said sadly as he buried his face in his mother's chest, then put his arms around Carly's neck 

 

"But.." Carly said as Jade kissed Mike's cheek 

 

"Jade's gonna take care of you!" Carly said as Jade took Mike from Carly's arms and kissed his cheek.

 

"Yay!" Mike said as he buried his face into Jade's neck. 

 

Carly & Jade laughed.

 

"We leave in?" Mike asked 

 

Jade looked at her phone

 

"4 hours 55 minutes!" Jade said after she switched off her phone.

 

"Let's start packing!!" Carly said

 

 

When Jade's car was packed with Mike's things, Mike began to cry when it was time to say goodbye to his mother since he wasn't going to see her for a few weeks.

 

So Carly scooped Mike up & kissed him multiple times in his cheek, elicting peals of laughter from the 5 year old. Then Jade tickled the bottom of Mike's foot as she took him from Carly's arms and kissed his cheek.

 

"I promise, we will have so much fun!" Jade said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

 

Then Mike smiled back weakly.

 

"Sweetie...." Carly said as she dropped to her knees and pulled Mike closer.

"I promise you will fun with her!" Carly said as she kissed Mike's forehead

 

"I know we will!" Mike sniffed "I'm just sad you'll miss out!" 

 

There was awkward silence

 

Then Carly kissed him goodbye as Jade left the house with Mike in her arms.

 

When Mike & Jade got to her house, Jade opened the car door to where Mike's booster seat was and was surprised to see Mike wriggling around like a complete maniac!

 

"Lemme out please!" Mike begged as he made Jade laugh as she saw Mike tugging on the straps.

 

"OK!" Jade said cheerfully as she released him from his booster seat and kissed his cheek.

 

Then they stepped inside the house.

 

 

Mike then ran towards a bed and began to jump up and down, Jade could tell he was having fun....

 

"OK, that's enough!" Jade said as Mike jumped off the bed and jumped into her arms.

 

"I was informed by your mother that you love hugs!" Jade said cheerfully

 

"I do!" Mike said as Jade lowered him down & Jade laughed

 

Later that night Jade had just out Mike to bed & was downstairs in the living room when her phone rang, it was Carly.

 

"Hey Carly." Jade said as she walked upstairs to her room 

 

"Hey, is Mike okay?" Carly asked

 

"Yeah, I just put him to bed about 10 minutes ago! And we had lots of fun today," Jade said cheerfully.

 

"What'd you guys do today?" Carly asked

 

"We went to visit Perrie. Then we got pizza & we sang our songs with the team." Jade said as she sat on her bed.

 

"That sounds nice!" Carly said cheerfully

 

"It was!" Jade said smiling.

 

"The reason I phoned is because I just wanted to ask how Mike is doing." Carly said as she looked out her hotel room window and smiled.

 

"OK, I understand!" Jade said smiling 

 

"Bye, Jade!" 

 

"Bye Carly!"

A few weeks passed & eventually it came to the last day Mike was spending time with Jade.

 

Then on the final night, there was a knock at the door, Jade had just got Mike into his pyjamas and scooped him up as both of them went downstairs to see who was at the door.

 

It was Carly.

 

"Mommy!" Mike said as Jade lowered him down and ran towards his mother as she was already crouching down for a hug.

 

"Hi babycakes!" Carly said as she kissed the side of Mike's head & lifted him up.

 

"Did you have fun with Jade?" 

 

"We sure did!" Jade said as she ran her nails under Mike's bare feet, elicting peals of laughter from the 5 year old.

 

 

"Are you staying tonight?" Mike asked

 

"Yeah!" Carly said cheerfully as she kissed Mike's nose

 

"Come on in, Carly." Jade said as Carly stepped inside the house.

 

"Oh, I think it's someone's bedtime." Jade said as she looked at her phone.

 

"Aw! But Mommy just got here!" Mike whined

 

"Come on..." Carly said as she & Jade both went upstairs.

 

Carly then handed Mike over to Jade and she lowered Mike down into bed and kissed his cheek then Carly kissed his forehead.

 

"Good night, sweetie! I love you!" Carly said as she smiled and Mike smiled back.

 

 

The next day Mike was upset about the fact that he had to say goodbye to Jade.

 

"Sweetie...." Carly began 

 

"I'll miss you too!" Jade said as she rubbed Mike's back softly

 

"But you'll see Jade again!" Carly said cheerfully

 

"I will?" Mike asked after he finished his Coco Pops 

 

"Yeah!" Jade said as Mike turned to her "We'll come & visit you guys from time to time!"

 

"Yay.." Mike said sadly as Carly got off the couch while holding Mike in her arms.

 

"Time to go!" Carly said as she looked at her phone a few hours later after she put Mike's things in the car.

 

Mike had a frown on his face so Jade crouched down and pulled Mike closer & kissed his forehead.

 

Carly then scooped Mike up

 

"Time to say goodbye to Jade, honey!" Carly said with a stern look on her face

 

"Bye, Jade!" Mike said happily

 

"Bye, Mike!" Jade said as she kissed his forehead.

 

 

8 YEARS LATER

 

Mike had just turned 13 years old and was hanging out with his friends when 2 strangers burst into the room.

 

"HEY," yelled Mr. Howard "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!"

 

"We will but first, where's Mike Parker?" one of the teenagers asked 

 

"That's me!" Mike said as he raised up from his chair

 

"Come with us now! You're in danger!" the other teenager said as he got Mike's backpack and the 3 of them bolted out the door.....

"Why am I in danger? And who are you?" Mike asked as they stepped inside the strangers house.

 

"I'm Tom Clarke!" said Tom

 

"And I'm Benny Sherwood!" said Benny 

 

"Why have you brought me here?" Mike asked sternly

 

"We'll explain soon," said Benny 

 

"But first, you need to see this!" Tom said as he knocked on the bathroom door  
& said:

"Chamber of Crowe, open to me, reveal yourself on the knock of three!" 

 

Then he opened the door to an enchanted chamber.

 

The 3 of them went inside.

 

"He's here, Gran!" Tom called

 

"Oh, well done Thomas!" Gran said as she looked at Mike.

 

"OK, what is going on?!" Mike yelled

 

"Who wants to tell him?" Gran asked

 

"I'll do it!" Tom said as he raised his hand.

 

"You're a wizard, Mike!" Tom said

 

"I can't be!" 

 

"Click your fingers!" Benny said 

 

Mike clicked his fingers and was shocked to see magical dust come out!

 

"Woah!" Mike said happily "I'm a wizard!"

 

"Don't get too excited!" said a man coming into the chamber

 

"Dad! I was going to tell him!" Tom said angrily

 

"Oh, sorry Tom! But you should be mowing the lawn, like we agreed & you promised!" Michael said sternly

 

"Can I just tell him about the Nekross?!" Tom yelled

 

 

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Mike yelled

 

There was awkward silence

 

Mike then realised what was going on

 

"Oh, sorry!" Mike said "That was just an annoying friend phoning me, so why am I here in the first place?" 

 

"You are being hunted by the Nekross! A group of aliens finding wizards all around the world to extract the magic from them and send it back to their home planet for their people." 

 

Then there was pounding at the front door.

 

Then Mr. Howard burst through the door with cops & Drake.

 

"THERE THEY ARE!!!" Mr. Howard yelled as cops tackled Tom & Benny to the ground.

 

 

"ARREST THEM AT ONCE!! THOSE TWO BOYS KIDNAPPED YOUR SON, DRAKE!! PLACE THEM UNDER MILITARY ARREST AT ONCE!!!" 

 

Mr. Howard yelled as he pulled Drake's collar.

 

Drake thought for a while

 

"No!" Drake yelled "How dare you call me and tell my wife to activate the tracking chip in my son's ankle! Then you burst into the door and force me to place strangers under Military arrest! Guys, ARREST HIM!!" Drake said pointing at Mr. Howard.

 

"NOOOOO!!!!" Mr. Howard yelled

 

Then Mr. Howard was "escorted" out of the house.

 

"You okay, Mike?" Drake asked as he approached his son.

 

"Yeah, Dad! I'm fine!" Mike said as he folded his arms

 

"Yeah...." Drake said slowly "Sorry about that!" 

 

"It's okay!" Mike said as he unfolded his arms 

 

 

"So back to this Nekross." Mike said as he entered the kitchen

 

"Food, first!" Tom said as he got the phone but Michael grabbed the phone

 

"Mow the lawn NOW!!!" he yelled

 

"Soon!" Tom snapped 

 

 

"You've said that all day! The least you can do is be helpful and show some respect to your dad!" Michael shouted at the top of his voice

 

"Has it arrived yet?" Mike whispered to Drake

 

"Yes!" Drake whispered as he handed Mike the silver briefcase

 

Mike then opened it to see 2 DC 17 blaster pistols so he took them and put them in his belt.

 

"I did the lawn before you woke up!" Tom said innocently

 

"No you didn't, young man!" Michael yelled as he spanked him.

 

 

Then the 2 of them got into a massive fight and Mike managed to break up the fight but suddenly a bunch of white circles teleported them to a spaceship.

 

"Where are we?" Mike whispered

 

"The Zarantulas...." Tom whispered back

 

"Hello Tom Clarke..." said a voice from behind as both Tom & Mike turned around to see Varg.

 

"Did you miss me?" Varg asked while chuckling...

 

 

"Let go of me, LET GO!!" Tom yelled as the guards threw him onto the ground of the flight deck & Mike into the extractor

 

"I've crossed a thousand galaxies for this moment, wizard." Varg said, circling Tom.

 

"Yeah, thanks for that! You're bound to get the magic now!" Tom said as he raised his head to face Varg.

 

"I have no interest in your magic," Varg said slowly as he pulled out his gun.

 

"I want vengance!" he yelled

 

"Varg, I don't have time for this!" Tom said as he looked over at Mike who looked terrified in the extractor

 

"You took my sister from me, and made her human!" Varg yelled at Tom

 

"I saved Lexi's life!" Tom said angrily

 

"You turned her into an abomination!" Varg shouted as he pointed his gun at Tom

 

"Just before you kill him..." Mike asked loud enough for Varg to hear since he was in a tube with bulletproof glass

 

"Yes?" Varg asked

 

"Why am I in here?!" Mike yelled 

 

"That's what I'd like to know, guards release him!" Varg ordered

 

So the guards let Mike out of the extractor

 

"Thanks a lot!" Mike said

 

"Now..." Varg said rising up and pointing his gun at Mike 

 

"I will deal with you!" Varg said slowly

 

"No Varg, I do not think so!" said a voice in the dark

 

Then the lights turned on and Mike & Tom saw a pink Nekross species sitting on a throne.

 

"And who are you?" Tom asked 

 

She chuckled 

 

"I am the Lady Lyzera, first daughter of the house of Thraal Nekron. Granddaughter of Sandar the Slayer. Last blood of the people of The Ringed Moon. And Queen Regent of all Nekross!" 

Lyzera said while breathing deeply

 

"So..." Varg said cheerfully

 

"You have met my wife." Varg said smiling

 

"Why are we even here?" Mike asked

 

"That question will be answered later," Lyzera snapped

"My husband is a hero of Nekron," Lyzera said happily

"The king has made him Regent of all Nekross whilst he retires to process magic for his people."

 

"I'm not stupid," Tom said as he stood up "The king got fat on magic instead of sending it back home!"

 

"Hang on..." Mike said slowly "I've fought one of you guys before... he was red..." 

 

Then a red Nekron came into the flight deck 

 

"My lady, I..." Jathro said but stopped when he saw Mike 

 

"Hello, Jathro!" Mike said angrily as he got one of his DC 17 pistols

 

Jathro then turned around and ran but Mike shot him in the back & that gunshot killed Jathro as he collapsed on the floor.

 

"We never liked him!" Lyzera said with a smile on her face

 

"Thank you!" Varg said as he punched Mike & knocked him out...

 

Then Mike woke up in bed with his parents on both sides 

 

"What happened?" Mike asked as he sat up

 

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head when you reached the bottom." Carly said as she gave Mike a cookie.

 

"I had the strangest dream in my entire life!" Mike said after he was done with his cookie

 

"Yeah?" Drake asked

 

"I dreamt I was a wizard!" Mike said as he was sleepy so Carly wrapped her arm around his neck & kissed his cheek.

 

Then Sam & Melanie came in Mike's room

 

"Hey guys!" Mike said 

 

"Hey, nugget!" Melanie said as she kissed his forehead

 

"Melanie!" Sam snapped "You know he's too old to be called names!" 

 

"It's okay!" Mike said as he was about to doze off

 

"Goodnight, Mike!" Sam said as she kissed his cheek and left the room

 

"Night!" Mike said with a voice crack 

 

Then everyone else except Carly left the room

 

"You want some company tonight?" Carly asked softly

 

"Yeah, sure!" Mike said as he moved onto the other side of his bed

 

"Tomorrow I got something fun planned!" Carly said as she read her book

 

"What is it, Mom?" Mike asked quietly

 

"The 4 members of your favourite girl band are coming to visit!" Carly said as she closed her book

 

 

"Ah jeez!" Mike said as he was excited yet exhausted

 

"The last time I saw them was a few months ago?" Mike said as he sat up

 

"Yes!" Carly said as she kissed his son's temple and pulled the duvet over the two of them

 

"Good night, sweetie!"

 

"Night, Mom!"

Carly kissed Mike’s forehead

"GOOOOOOOD MLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRNNNIIIIIING NEPHEW!!" Spencer yelled as he came into the room.

 

 

"Hey, Uncle Spencer!" Mike said as he sat up.

 

"The girls from Little Mix are almost here!" Freddie said as he came in with sausage and bacon sandwiches 

 

"I'd better get dressed then!" Mike said as he got out of bed.

 

 

A few minutes later after Mike had eaten some of the sandwiches, gotten dressed & did his teeth, there was a knock at the door.

 

Mike looked out his window and saw the members of Little Mix standing on the other side

 

"Mom, Dad, they're here!" Mike yelled across the hall.

 

"Are you gonna answer the door or hide?" Carly asked from the bottom of the stairs

 

"I'm gonna hide!" Mike said as he flipped onto the wall under the stairs

 

"Kay, sweetie!" Carly said as she opened the door

 

The 4 females smiled

 

"Hey, everyone, come on in!" Carly said cheerfully

 

"Thanks!" Jesy said as they stepped inside the house.

 

"Where's Mike?" Jade asked softly

 

Carly's phone then rang so she pressed "Slide to Answer"

 

"Hello?" Carly said as she waved her hair back

 

"If you tell Jade, Leigh Anne, Jesy, & Perrie where I am, I will squeeze you until you pop!" Mike said softly

 

"Don't worry, I won't!" Carly shouted

 

"Where is he?" Leigh Anne whispered

 

"Wall under the stairs." Carly whispered softly

 

Her phone rang again

 

"I'm not there!" Mike yelled

 

"What?" Carly said as she ran to check the house security cameras

 

"Then where are you?" Carly asked

 

The phone line disconnected

 

"Behind you!" Mike said slowly

 

Then the 5 ladies turned around

 

"How’ve you been?!" Mike said as he walked over to the 4 members 

 

 

"Hey, Mike!" Jade as she hugged him

 

"Hi, Jade!" Mike said as he smiled

 

"Great to see you guys again!" Mike said cheerfully as he got his iPhone 6 out.

 

"You guys want pizza?" 

 

Everyone was in agreement

 

"OK!" Mike said

 

"Yes, hi, I would like two pepperoni pizzas..." Mike started.

 

"I'll pick them up!" Mike said as he was done on the phone and walked over to the front door.

 

"Phew! Now he's gone!" Carly said as she rushed to the wardrobe and opened it

 

"You can come out now!" 

 

"So stuffy in there!" Tom said as he breathed fast and heavily as he stepped out of the wardrobe and tripped onto the floor

 

"Sorry!" Carly said as she giggled "I always forget to clean the INSIDE after I clean the outside!"

 

"Do that next time!" Tom panted 

 

"Oh I will!" Carly said as she sighed 

 

"Who's he?" Jesy asked as she sat down on the couch.

 

"A wizard named Tom Clarke." Carly said as Tom took his hoodie off.

 

"He's a wizard?" Jade asked

 

"Oh yeah," Carly said smiling "Tom?"

 

Tom then clicked his fingers

 

Little Mix were stunned.

 

Then all of a sudden Mike came back in with 2 boxes of pizza 

 

"OK, I got the p-e-e-e...." Mike said as he turned around to see Little Mix and his mother then Tom turned around with wide eyes

 

"Hey...." Tom said soft and weakly

 

Mike put the pizza in the kitchen and then walked over to his mother angrily

 

 

He then opened his mouth

 

"What....is going on?!" Mike said slowly

 

Carly sighed

 

"Tell me now!" Mike said as he folded his arms.

 

Carly breathed heavily

 

"I lied..." Carly said as she flopped down onto the couch

 

"About?" Mike asked as he raised his eyebrow

 

"You falling down the stairs." Carly said as she sighed

 

"Actually I knew you were lying about that, I just pretended to believe you!" Mike confessed

 

"Every time!" Carly said as she smiled

 

"Now tell me what REALLY happened." Mike said as he got his phone out to check the notifications from YouTube he received.

 

But then a dog from next door kept barking and wouldn't stop! 

 

"Where's the mic?" Mike asked frustratingly

 

"In my bag." Carly said as she smiled so Mike turned around to get the microphone from Carly's bag.

 

"Why's Mike so mad about one dog barking." Jesy asked

 

"You guys don't wanna know..." Carly said as she giggled

 

"Not funny, Mom!" Mike called from the hallway.

 

Mike then came back with a microphone as he swore under his breath.

 

Then he plugged the microphone into a speaker, and turned it on.

 

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT BARKING DOG UP, MIKE JACKSON PARKER IS GONNA BREAK INTO YOUR HOME AND RIP YOUR STUPID DOG’S FACE OFF!!!" Mike yelled into the mic.

 

There was silence.

 

 

Everyone was stunned.

 

 

 

 

"So, Tom?" Mike said as he was done eating his last slice of pizza.

 

"Yeah?" Tom asked as he crossed his legs

 

"Why are you here?" Mike asked

 

"I need your help!" Tom said as he put his plate down on the coffee table.

 

"Why me?" Mike asked

 

"Benny's gone to the UK. So you're my only hope!" Tom said as he rose up from the couch.

 

Mike thought for a while

Tom got up and was about to leave when he heard Mike say:

"I'm in!"

Tom turned around to see Mike walk over to him.

 

”I’ll defeat Varg & Lyzera with you, Tom. No matter what it takes!“

Tom & Mike slapped hands

"Hey, what's that?" Drake asked as he walked over to Carly's bag 

 

"That's a DVD of Mike's 5th birthday." Carly said as she frowned.

 

Drake at first couldn't figure out what happened before he got home to see his son on his 5th birthday, but he DID remember seeing Little Mix in his living room, and that didn't take long for him to crack the code.

 

"You...." Drake said angrily

 

"Performed No More Sad Songs... & I didn't get to see it?!"

 

Mike turned to Little Mix who all had the same expression: embarrassed

 

 

".....Yes..... " Mike said slowly

 

"Shall we?" he asked

 

"We shall."

 

 

After the performance, Drake was impressed.

 

 

"So what REALLY happened?!" Mike asked

 

"Mrs. Parker?" Tom asked as he turned to Carly

 

"Please," Carly said as she raised her hand "Call me Carly." 

 

 

"Ok. Carly?" Tom asked 

Carly nodded "You tell him." 

 

"When Varg knocked you out," Tom started 

 

"I managed to get your DC 17 blaster pistols and shot the light above Lyzera, that made smoke come out and by the time it dissolved, we had been teleported back to my place, and Drake and his troops brought you back here." 

 

"And you were asleep for 2 days." Carly said to finish Tom's sentence

"Ouch." Mike said slowly

 

"We should go!" Tom said as he got his hoodie on.

 

"Wait, Tom..." Mike said as he smiled as he held his hands out

 

"Oh, right!" Tom said as he chuckled and gave Mike his blaster pistols.

 

"These are warm...." Mike said as he spoke then suddenly stopped

 

"DOUGH....." Mike said as he dropped them.

 

A few minutes after Mike cleaned his blaster pistols, he and Tom were about to head back to Tom's house, which was just a few houses away, but just before Mike stepped out, the dog barked AGAIN!!!

 

"Come on!" Mike moaned 

 

Then he walked over to the microphone slowly 

 

"Cover your ears guys, because this is gonna be loud!" Mike warned everyone

 

So everyone covered their ears.

 

 

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT BARKING DOG UP, I AM GOING TO COME UP WITH A GARDEN HOSE, AND WRAP IT AROUND YOUR DOG'S FUCKING NECK!!" Mike yelled into the mic

 

That made the dog whimper for a whole minute.

 

"Let's go!" Tom said as he opened the door and stepped out.

 

"See ya!" Mike said as he waved goodbye to everyone in the sitting room.

 

 

"Hey, Tom?" Mike asked as Tom was unlocking the door to his house.

 

"Yeah?" Tom asked as he opened the door

 

"Why does Varg want revenge?" 

 

 

Tom froze 

 

"Come with me." Tom said as both of them went into the chamber.

 

"Varg's sister, Lexi was dying from Zanti Scale Contamination." 

 

"An alien disease that's devastating and unstoppable?" Mike asked as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

"How'd you know?" Tom asked

 

"Read your mind." 

 

"...Impressive!" Tom said as he smiled

 

"We're here, Gran!" Tom called

 

"Well done, Thomas!" Ursula called as she hugged him

 

"Welcome back, young master!" said a hobgoblin 

 

Mike gasped and tumbled down.

 

"Don't worry Mike, he won't harm you!" Tom said as he took Mike's hand and lifted him up

 

"A hobgoblin?" Mike said as he was amazed

 

"How do you know his species?" Ursula asked

 

"Well he isn’t a goblin!“

 

Ursula nodded slowly

 

"So, Tom?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Can we use our magic to defeat the Nekross?"

 

"We can't."

 

"Let me guess, our magic makes them stronger?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Ouch!" Mike said as he frowned 

 

"So you fought Jathro?" Tom asked

 

"Yeah," Mike said smiling "He killed my uncle!"

 

"I'm sorry!" said the hobgoblin.

 

"Good thing he's dead now!"

 

"Tom, could you please tell me more about Lexi?" Mike asked politely

 

 

"Of course," Tom said as he turned to his grandmother

 

 

"Gran?"

 

 

"Moon?" Ursula asked as she turned to the hobgoblin

 

 

"Right away, mistress!" Moon said as he escorted Mike to an enchanted mirror

Then the dust in the mirror swirled round to show Varg down on his knee holding a Nekron that looked just like him, except she was female.

"That's Lexi," Tom said as he swifted the angle 

 

"And that's me." Tom said as he pointed to him surrounded by a bright light.

 

"You are dying." Tom echoed to Lexi

 

"And you. Are terrifying," Lexi groaned as the alien disease had nearly taken over her entire body.

 

"But still, no magic in the universe can save this body..." 

 

"Then have a new body!" Tom said 

 

Then he clicked his fingers....

 

And she was GONE!!!

 

"What happened to her?" Mike asked in confusion.

 

"I did something to her that she wanted." Tom asked as the mirror turned back to black

 

"What did she want?" Mike asked

 

 

"I'd rather not talk about it...." Tom said softly 

 

 

"I miss her..."

 

 

"Ok, now we must defeat Varg & Lyzera!" Mike said happily

 

 

"Yes! But it's going to be difficult!" Tom warned

 

 

”I understand!“ Mike said in agreement.

 

”Right, we need to come up with a plan, that will defeat the Nekross & destroy Nekron once and for all!“ Tom said as he walked away from the mirror

 

”The glass behind the extractor is bulletproof, right?”

 

”That’s right!“ 

 

Then Mike got one of his DC 17 Blaster Pistols.

 

Tom gasped 

 

”Yes! That will work!“

 

”Let’s go!“

 

A few hours later, Tom & Mike were standing outside, waiting for the Nekross to beam them up.

 

”How long can it take?“ Mike asked as he sipped his smoothie

 

”5, 4, 3,” Tom counted down

 

”2, ..... 1!“

 

Then silver circles surrounded them and beamed them to the Zarantulus.

 

”Step one: DONE!“ Mike & Tom said simultaneously

 

”Step t—“

 

”Welcome back, Tom Clarke!” Varg yelled

 

”Varg!“ Tom said, adding a angry look to his face

 

”Why is HE here?!“ Varg complained at the sight of Mike

 

”I prefer Ben-Ja-Min Sherwood!“

 

”I’m sorry, Varg, but this is the end of the line.“ Tom said as he confronted him

 

”Don’t be so sure!” Varg said smiling slowly

 

Then guards with blaster rifles surrounded the two of them.

 

Mike & Tom knew they wouldn’t be able to defeat them, so guess they did....

 

 

 

THEY SURRENDERED!!!

 

”This time I really AM going to extract BOTH of your magic!“

 

Lyzera laughed

 

”Do it now, my veracious Varg!“ she called from her throne.

 

Varg then threw Mike into the extractor.

 

”You. Are first!“ Varg slowly said with a big grin on his face.

 

”But before I kill you,“ Varg called out as he turned around to a control panel

 

”I will destroy your precious Earth.“ 

 

He then pressed a pressed a button and the control panel said 

 

”ION CANNON ACTIVATED“

 

”Guards,“ Varg yelled

 

”Hold him!“ 

 

Two guards then grabbed Tom by the shoulders and turned him to the view of Earth.

 

”NO!!!“ Tom yelled

 

Varg then turned around and walked to Tom, then spanked his cheek with great force.

 

”Yes!” 

 

Then he walked back over to the control panel.

 

”Ready to fire and destroy Earth, in 5, 4, 3, 2,—“

 

”Wait, NO!!“

 

Varg and Tom both turned around to see Mike out of the extractor!

 

”How did you—?“ Varg asked, dazed in confusion since no one had ever been able to get out of extractor until AFTER their magic was extracted.

 

”What if Lexi’s down there?“

 

There was silence.

 

Then Varg pressed a button

 

”ION CANNON DISARMED“

 

”You’re sister is human, now!“ Lyzera called as she rose up from her throne

 

”But she’s still his sister!“ Mike said 

 

”And she’s on Earth!“ Tom answered loudly

 

”Do you know where she is?“ Varg asked the two boys

 

Tom & Mike looked at each other

 

”We don’t know where she is.“ Tom finally confessed

 

”But we know how you feel about her,“ Mike added

 

”I don’t think you’ve crossed a thousand galaxies to find us to extract our magic. You’ve been tracking us down because you want us to help you find her, because Nekross or human, she will always be your sister.“ 

 

"They are tricking you, Varg." Lyzera called as she walked over to Varg and clicked her fingers that snapped Varg out of confusion and evil again.

 

"Yes! Yes you are!" Varg shouted as he pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the two teenagers.

 

"The Nekross shall feast," Varg yelled

 

"Once, and for all!!" he added as his wife smiled along with him.

 

Then all of a sudden Mike held his hand and Varg & Lyzera got down on their knees in pain.

 

”How are you doing that?!“ Tom asked in amazement and confusion.

 

”My magic only works against the Nekross when I’m angry!“ 

 

But Varg & Lyzera got up and Varg pushed Mike down and got a staff out and was to hit Mike with it, when he got his DC 17 blaster pistol out, set it to stun, and stunned Varg.

 

”Varg!“ Lyzera yelled as she ran to check on him

 

”Come on!“ Mike shouted as he gave Tom his second DC 17 Blaster Pistol and the two of them aimed it at Varg & Lyzera.

 

”You choose,” Tom said

 

”Either we destroy Nekron, then you, or we destroy THAT!!“ 

 

Tom then pointed the blaster pistol to a Crystal Ball that was glowing.

 

”If you destroy THAT—“ Varg shouted

 

”We destroy the Zarantulus too, plus Nekron!“ Tom smiled

 

”Elite Guards!“ Lyzera called

 

Then three Elite Guards, each holding a staff with a sword on top entered the room, ready to kill Tom & Mike.

 

”I’ll deal with them!“ Mike said as he gave Tom his other DC 17 Blaster Pistol.

 

Mike then took down two of the guards down in no time flat, but the third one was difficult.

 

Mike eventually defeated him but he was out of breath!

 

So he and Tom walked over to the crystal ball.

 

”Mike...“ Tom started

 

”I’ll shoot it!“ 

 

”OK, do it!“ 

 

Tom was about to shoot the crystal ball, when all of a sudden, Varg grabbed the blaster pistol from Tom and smacked him to the ground and pointed the pistol at him.

 

”Farewell, Tom Clarke!“

 

All of a sudden, Varg was tackled to the ground by Mike thanks to his Kung Fu.

 

”Now!“ Mike shouted

 

Then Tom shot the crystal ball and then was a huge explosion, but a bright light for Mike...

 

”Tom?!” Mike yelled as he got up from the floor of Tom’s house 

 

”What happened?!” Michael yelled as he ran into the room

 

”Where’s Tom?!“ Ursula cried as she ran out of the chamber

 

”Mike?“ Carly called as she, Drake, and the members of Little Mix came running into the hall.

 

Mike breathed heavily and slowly as he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

 

He soon realised, then almost fell to the ground if Carly & Drake hadn’t held him and lifted him back up.

 

Mike then began to sob so Carly hugged him, and it worked, but not a lot, so Drake decided to help by hugging Mike as well.

”He died. But he saved my life with his magic.“ Mike panted as he dried his tears

 

”Do you still have your magic?“ Ursula asked

 

Mike breathed slowly and turned to Carly who nodded her head slowly.

 

So Mike clicked his fingers to see magic dust come out. He still had his magic!

 

”I do!“

He eventually calmed down but then Moon called from the chamber

 

”Mistress, you need to see this now! And bring young master’s friend!“

 

Ursula and Mike ran into the chamber to see Moon with a surprised look on his face, standing by the enchanted mirror.

 

”What is it, Moon?“ Ursula asked in a hurry

 

”The Nekross are gone! Nowhere to be seen!“ Moon yelled happily

 

”Thanks to him!“ 

 

Moon then pointed at Mike

 

”Me?“ Mike asked as he was stunned in confusement.

 

”Yes! We want you to join us!“

 

”What do you say?“ Ursula asked Mike

 

Mike thought for a while

 

”I appreciate the offer, but I’m gonna pass.“ Mike said sadly

 

”I understand.“ Ursula whispered 

 

Mike then exited the chamber to head back home

 

Carly, Drake, & Little Mix were already there, and Mike ran straight up to his room, and shut the door quietly

 

 

Carly came in a few hours later to see Mike looking out his window, she then walked over to him.

 

”Hey.“ 

 

”Hi...“ Mike whispered weakly

 

”I’m sorry, Mike.“ 

 

”I’ll get over it!“ 

 

Mike then turned around to hug Carly, so Carly hugged him back.

 

A few weeks later, Drake, Carly, and Mike were visiting Drake’s brother, Josh, & his wife, Paige, and their son, Max.

 

Drake & Carly went to where Paige & Max were, and Mike went to see Josh.

 

When he got to the Premiere, he saw Josh over at the popcorn and soda counter, where he usually is.

 

”Hey, Uncle Josh!“ Mike called happily as he walked over.

 

”Oh, hey Mike!“ Josh answered as the two of them high fived each other

 

”What brings you to the Premiere?“

 

”Just came to see you before I move to Los Angeles!“

 

”Wow,“ Josh smiled

 

”How nice of——“

 

”JOSH!!!“ a woman yelled with anger

 

”Who are you talking to?!“ she shouted

 

Josh stuttered

 

”My nephew, Mike!“ Josh cried

 

”Who is she?“ Mike asked

 

”My boss, Helen.“

 

”You’re the son of Drake Parker?“ Helen asked with a concerned look

 

”...Yes...“ Mike answered back with raised eyebrows 

 

”You get to go here for free!“ Helen called out as she smiled

 

”Why?“ 

 

”Because you’re dad has had 130 number one hit songs in just one year!“

 

”Yeah, that is impressive.“ 

 

”Alright, I’m just gonna get my taquitos our the microwave.“ Helen said as she looked at her watch and ran.

 

”What is wrong with that woman?“ Mike whispered to Josh 

 

”No one knows!“

 

”Hey, Josh!“ Gavin said as he put his arm on the counter

 

”Some hippie is washing his armpits in Theatre 7, Helen wants him out.“

 

”So go get the hippie!“

 

”Can’t. Gotta call my barber.“

 

”Why?“

 

Gavin sighed

 

”It’s about my hair....“

Gavin stopped when he saw Mike

 

”Who’s the dude?“ Gavin asked as he turned to Josh

 

”My nephew, Mike.“ Josh answered 

 

”Sup?“ 

 

Gavin slowly walked over to Mike

 

”I like you!“ Gavin smiled

 

Gavin then walked away

 

”What’s his problem?“

 

”No one knows!“

 

 

”So?“ Josh exclaimed

 

”How are ya?”

 

”Good!“

 

”Hey, Josh!“ a voice shouted from his right.

 

”Oh, hi Steve!“ Josh called loud enough for him to hear.

 

”You steam cleaning the carpet?“ Mike shouted 

 

”Yes!“ Steve yelled back as he switched the steam cleaner off and put his goggles on his forehead.

 

”I think of each stain as my father!“ Steve said happily as he put his goggles back on.

 

Mike turned to Josh in confusement

 

Josh hunched his shoulders

 

”THIS IS FOR MAKING ME DO MOM’S LAUNDRY!!“

 

”Geez!“ Mike said

 

”Well I guess you should get going!“ Josh said as he looked at his watch.

 

”Okay, see—“

 

”THIS IS FOR SENDING ME TO FAT CAMP!!“


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike moves to Los Angeles with Carly, Drake, and the rest of the team. 
> 
>  
> 
> He then gets accepted into Hollywood Arts High School at the age of 13!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter guys!!

Josh & Mike both entered the house Drake, Josh, & Megan grew up in.

 

”Hey, Grandma!“ Mike said happily as he entered the kitchen

 

”Hey, Mike!“ Audrey called as she kissed Mike’s forehead.

 

”So we’re gonna be going soon...“ Mike replied sadly

 

”Yeah.... But you’re gonna have lots of fun in Los Angeles!“

 

”I know!“ 

 

Mike then walked into the living room saw Walter in a tracksuit, and at that second, Drake, Josh, Carly, and Paige came in.

 

”Hey, Aunt Paige!“ Mike called as he slowly walked over to where everyone else was

 

”Hey, Mike!“ Paige cheerfully answered back as she kissed Mike’s forehead

 

”What’s that?“ Carly asked Walter as he was lunging

 

”Oh, it’s an elliptical machine.“ Walter answered as he lunged 

 

”For who?“ Mike asked

 

”For me,“ Walter answered back

 

”I’m gonna start working out!“

 

Everyone laughed and snickered

 

”Ok, ok, ok,“ Walter replied

 

”I’d like to know what’s so funny about me working out.“

 

”Oh, nothing,“ Mike answered 

 

”You see, it’s just the thought of you actually... working out...“

 

Everyone laughed again.

 

Walter began to get really annoyed

 

”Well.“ he yelled out to make everyone stop

 

”I bought it because I’m competing in Channel 7’s Annual 5K Fun Run.“

 

”Again?“ Paige answered back as she folded her arms

 

”But doesn’t that other weather man always beat you the last second?“

 

”What’s his name?“ Josh asked his wife as he clicked his fingers rapidly 

 

”Uh——“ Drake called out

 

”Bruce Winchell!“ Mike called out

 

”I told you never to mention his name in this house!“ Walter answered sternly

 

”And for the record,“ he added

 

”I’m gonna win this year.“

 

”Wait, wait, wait!“ Mike called out as he raised his hand as Walter turned around from walking over to the elliptical machine

 

”Bruce Winchell’s not running?“

 

Walter breathed heavily

 

”He’s running,“ Walter answered slowly

 

”I’m just gonna run faster.“

 

Everyone laughed and snickered one again, even the delivery men, and Audrey.

Then Mike’s phone went off. So he answered it.

 

It was Little Mix. 

 

”Hi.“ 

 

”Hey, Mike.“ Jesy answered 

 

”Where are you?“ Jade asked

 

”In San Diego. We’re moving to Los Angeles tomorrow. I’ll be going to Hollywood Arts.“ 

 

”Nice!“ Perrie called as she walked over

 

”Where are you now?“ 

 

”We’re at our grandparents house.“ Carly said as Mike turned the face to her.

 

”This is my grandma.“ Mike said as he turned the phone to Audrey.

 

”Hi. I’m a huge fan!“

 

”That’s nice to know.“

 

”And this is Walter.“ Mike said as he turned the phone to the man in the tracksuit

 

”Hello.“ Walter called as he waved

 

”Wait a minute...“ Jesy called as she looked closer

 

”Aren’t you the weather guy from Channel 7?“ Leigh Anne asked

 

Mike squeezed his lips because he knew what was about happen.

 

Walter walked over to Mike’s phone.

 

”That’s right. I am!“ 

 

Little Mix burst out laughing with tears down their faces. Jade even laughed onto the floor. Mike even turned as purple as a turnip.

 

”Why does everyone do that?!“ Walter asked with a frown

 

”And...“ Jade called as she got up and wiped her tears away.

 

”You said it wasn’t gonna rain on my nephew’s birthday. But it did rain!“

 

Walter giggles but then stops

 

”Sorry.“

 

”You should be!“

“Well we’d better get to the airport.“ Carly said as she looked at the time on her phone.

 

”Of course, have fun in Los Angeles!“ Walter called as Carly, Drake, & Mike walked over to the front door.

 

”Oh yeah,” Mike answered back as he turned around

 

”Good luck!“

 

”Thank you!“ 

 

”ON LOSING AGAIN!!“

 

 

”DANG IT!!!“

 

Carly, Drake, & Mike safely landed in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles and had just moved into their home.

 

Meanwhile, at Hollywood Arts High School.....

 

 

Tori groaned

 

”Hey, Tori.“ Andre called out as he closed his locker and walked over to her.

 

”Oh hey Andre!“ Tori groaned back

 

”What’s wrong?“

 

”I got an F on my exam so I cannot take the class until next semester!“

 

”I’m sorry,“ Andre answered back with a frown

 

”But hey, at least——“

 

”Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori, TORI!!!“ Trina yelled as she ran to her younger sister

 

”What?" Tori groaned as she was still upset

 

”Guess who just moved into our neighbourhood?!“

 

”Who?“ Robbie asked as he walked over to the three of them with Rex

 

”Drake Parker!!“ Trina yelled

 

”Oh my god!“ Robbie called out to the least talented girl at Hollywood Arts

 

”This is awesome!“ Andre said as he played his keyboard locker

 

”It gets better. His son might be going to Hollywood Arts!“

 

”O.M.G!!!“ Rex yelled

 

”I’m a huge fan of Drake Parker!“ 

 

”I’m gonna head to his house!“ Trina yelled as she ran towards the exit

 

”Why?!“ Jade yelled as she and Beck joined the team

 

”So I can be featured in a song with him!“

 

Trina then ran

 

”What is her problem?“ Beck asked in confusement

 

”I don’t know...“ Tori answered back in embarrassment 

 

 

A few days later, Mike auditioned.

 

”Hello, I’m Mike.“ 

 

”We love your dad!“ Principal Elkner said in happiness.

 

”Who doesn’t?“ 

 

”Yeah!“ Lane answered back

 

”Show what ya got!“ 

 

Mike then turned to a Roland piano

 

Go onto YouTube and type Tokio Myers Bloodstream, picture Mike doing the whole soundtrack in front of Sikowitz, Lane, and Principal Elkner.

 

The three of them were stunned

 

”Yes!“

 

”Yes!“

 

”Yes!“

 

”You are in!“ 

 

Mike bowed down

 

 

”Thank you.“

 

The next day was Mike’s first day of going to Hollywood Arts.

 

”Alright, everyone,“ Sikowitz called out to everyone as they took their seats

 

”I would like to introduce our new student, Mike.“

 

Mike then entered the room and sat down next to Cat Valentine.

 

Cat giggled

 

 

”Before we start,“ Sikowitz began as he drank his coconut milk 

 

”Mike, please tell us some fascinating things about you!“

 

”Okay!“ Mike called out as he ran onto the stage

 

”I don’t really have a lot to say about me, but my parents are Drake Parker, the famous singer, and Carly Parker, the host of her own comedy web show: iCarly. I’ve been on it a few times and... I met the cast of Little Mix when I was 5.“

 

Everyone went wide eyed.

 

”You got to meet Little Mix?!“ Tori asked in amazement.

 

”I sure did!“

 

”Wow!“ Andre answered back 

 

Then Jade & Beck entered the room and sat down next to each other

 

 

Jade looked up to Mike.

 

”Sikowitz, who’s the new guy?“ Jade asked with a stern look

 

”This is Mike. He’s the son of Drake Parker.“

 

Beck slowly walked up to Mike

 

”You’re Dad is Drake Parker?!“ Beck asked 

 

”Yes.“

 

”Can I meet him?!“ 

 

 

”I’ll see what I can do since he’s really busy.”

 

”Of course.“ Beck answered back as he went back to his chair 

 

 

”Shall I sit back down?“

 

”Of course!“

 

 

Mike then walked back to his chair.

 

 

Sikowitz then began to drink his coconut milk.

 

 

”Let’s. Dishcush. Acting!“ Sikowitz yelled as he put his coconut down.

 

There was silence 

 

”What about acting?“ Andre asked

 

”Ah, yes!“ Sikowitz answered back

 

”Any questions?“ 

”One time,“ Cat started

 

”My brother painted part of his body purple.“

 

There was silence for a few seconds

 

”Well, why did your brother paint part of his body purple?“ Robbie asked

 

”He had a job interview,“ Cat answered back

 

”He didn’t get it.“

 

 

Trina then ran into the classroom, with tears down her face.

 

”TORI!!“ she yelled 

 

”What?!“

 

Trina then held some paper in front of Tori.

”FIX THIS!!“

”What is.... You got a restraining order?!“

 

Trina sniffed

 

”For what?!“

 

 

”I——“ Trina started but stopped when she saw Mike, who had a mad look on his face.

 

”What’d she do?“ Tori asked as she breathed heavily

 

”She ran on stage, grabbed my dad’s microphone and started singing a song called ”You’re The Reason“,“ Mike called out

 

”So it says by law, you can’t get within 300 feet of my dad! Which is good for the three of us. Plus, you are banned from going to his concerts!“

 

Trina sobbed and ran out the room.

 

”I’m so sorry.“ Tori whispered to Mike

 

”She deserves to be expelled.“ 

 

”Ok, I don’t think——“ 

 

”It was on National TV!“ 

 

”She deserves to be expelled!“ 

 

But Principal Elkner disagreed

 

”Even though it was National TV, she is still going to Hollywood Arts.“

 

Tori sighed

 

”Okay...“ Tori answered as she hung up in sadness and despair.

 

”No, no, no, NO!!!“ Trina yelled

 

”What?!“ Tori groaned

 

”I had 34 followers on The Slap, and now I’m down to 0!“ 

 

”Well I can see why!“ 

 

Trina then attacked Tori but she pushed Trina down.

 

That made Trina angry so she ran upstairs, screaming.

 

 

The next day, Tori was ordering a hamburger, when she noticed Mike sitting alone at a table, looking at a mood ring.

 

So the team decided to sit with him.

 

”Hi!“ Cat called as she sat next to him

 

”Hey, guys.“ Mike said sadly

 

”You okay?“ Beck asked as he opened the box to his egg and cheese baguette

 

 

”Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.“

 

”Something’s wrong.“ Andre said a few seconds later

 

”Yeah. You can tell us.“ Jade tagged along

 

”Okay, I’ll tell.“ Mike said as he swallowed his last slice of pizza.

 

”This isn’t just a mood ring,“ Mike begins

 

”It’s special.“ 

 

”Does it work?“ Rex asked

 

”Well, it doesn’t open cans or anything,“ Mike said to the puppet

 

”It’s sort of a reminder of a friend of mine.“

 

”Boyfriend?“ Rex rudely asks

 

”I’m not gay,“ Mike snaps

 

”But he was a boy, he was my friend. He was my best friend.“ Mike added

 

”A few weeks ago, he needed me to help him defeat his enemy once and for all. Because his old friend had gone to the UK. And he was counting on me——“ 

 

”Where is this story going?!“ Rex interrupts once again 

 

”Let him finish!“ Robbie yelled

 

”As I was saying,” Mike starts

 

”He was counting on me. So I decided to help him. But then something terrible happened while we were duelling his enemy. And when I woke up. I found out that he died but he saved my life. His Gran gave me his mood ring so I could remember him.“

 

”I’m sorry.“ Cat said as she rubbed Mike’s back

 

”Can I hold it?“ Jade asked as she held her hand out

 

”Sure.“ Mike answered as he took it off and handed it to Jade

 

Jade then threw it with anger

 

”NO!!“ Mike yelled as he jumped over the bench and ran to the brick wall.

 

”You can’t get the ring now!“ Beck yelled as he, Jade, Andre, & Cat followed

 

”I have to get that ring!“ Mike hissed as he attempted to climb the wall a second time

 

”Don’t!“ Cat yelled as he pulled him back down

 

”It’s dangerous!“

 

”That ring is the only thing I have left of Tom Clarke. I have to get it!“ 

 

”You mean. This ring?!“ Jade teased as she showed her hand with Mike’s mood ring on it.

 

Mike then pulled it off Jade’s finger

 

”Idiot! You jerk!“ Mike said under his breath.

 

Mike then walked away in rage.

 

After school was over, Mike was upstairs on his Nintendo Switch playing Mario Kart 8, and came 1st in all the races in no time flat!

 

Then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

 

”Come in!“

 

It was Cat, Beck, & Jade.

 

”Oh, great!“ Mike whispered 

 

”Jade really wants to apologise!“ Beck said after Cat sat beside Mike

 

”It’s true,“ Jade said 

 

 

”I’m really sorry, I pretended to throw the mood ring, and I didn’t know you would react like that.“

 

”Apology accepted,“ Mike answered back

 

”But as I said. This ring. Is all I have left of Tom Clarke.“ 

 

”The wizard?“ Cat asked with a gasped look

 

Mike squeezed his lips

 

”Are you friends with Tom Clarke?“ Beck asked

 

 

Mike sighed

 

”Yes, I am!“ 

 

”That’s awesome!“ 

 

”He’s dead.“ 

 

”I’m sorry. But I can see why you love that mood ring.“ 

 

Mike nodded

 

”Ooh, a Nintendo Switch!“ Cat called 

 

”You guys wanna play Mario Kart?“ Mike asked as he held the 3 extra controllers 

 

Everyone was in agreement 

 

A few days later, there was a contest. The prize was a private concert from Drake Parker.

 

 

Tori was desperate to win, and so was Trina. But she had no idea it was Drake, and she had completely forgotten about the restraining order.

 

The way to win was to get a Lickterz ice cream pint and look for the letters to spell D-R-A-K-E. 

 

The prize for the winners was a private concert from Drake Parker.

 

 

UPDATE WILL BE SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story I’ve been working on since the 10th of February

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first story! Let me know what you want me to do next!


End file.
